The Death Trilogy Overture: Death
|image= |begin=Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Fishbone D |end=Trials of the Shattered Shaft |place=Karakura Town, Human World |result= |battles=Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Fishbone D, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hexapodus, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Acidwire, Rukia Kuchiki & Yasutora Sado vs. Shrieker, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shrieker, The Mod Soul Incident, Ichigo Kurosaki & Kon vs. Millipede-like Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grand Fisher, Ichigo Kurosaki & Don Kanonji vs. The Demi-Hollow, Yasutora Sado vs. Bulbous G, Orihime Inoue vs. Numb Chandelier, Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. The Menos Grande, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki, Trials of the Shattered Shaft |participants=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida }} The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry was a major conflict detailing the first time Ichigo Kurosaki met Rukia Kuchiki and became a Shinigami in charge of protecting Karakura Town from Hollows. The conflict started when Rukia arrived at Ichigo's house lead by a Hollow's scent. She was injured by the Hollow and had to pass her Shinigami powers to Ichigo. Ichigo agreed to help her protect the town from Hollows while her powers were restored, which led him to numerous battles against different Hollows. The conflict ended when Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai were sent from Soul Society to take Rukia as a prisoner. Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers while trying to prevent this and had to be aided by Kisuke Urahara to get them back. After undergoing training with Urahara, Ichigo, along with Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida and Yoruichi Shihōin, left to Soul Society to rescue Rukia. Prelude After arriving home late, Ichigo Kurosaki finds a strange woman in his room. Bleach manga Chapter 1, page 12 Believing her to be a burglar, he kicks her but she explains that she is a Shinigami. Ichigo does not believe her. She becomes angry and binds him with Kidō.Bleach manga Chapter 16, pages 13-16 After the Shinigami tries to explain things once more, Ichigo hears a loud voice. She mentions that it is odd that a Human was able to hear it before she was and she goes to find the source. Ichigo, not wanting to sit by idly as his family is in danger, manages to break the Shinigami's spell and rushes downstairs to find a Hollow. Bleach manga Chapter 1, pages 17-30 After Ichigo unsuccessfully tries to fight the Hollow, the Shinigami manages to wound it and tells Ichigo that due to his high spiritual concentration, the Hollow's target was most likely him. Ichigo blames himself for his families injuries and the Shinigami turns around to tell him that that is not what she meant. Ichigo goes to fight the Hollow but as it is about to hit him, the Shinigami jumps int he way, taking the blow and becoming grievously wounded. Unable to continue, she presents Ichigo with a choice: become a Shinigami temporarily to save his family. Ichigo accepts and she introduces herself as Rukia Kuchiki as she stabs her Zanpakutō into him.Bleach manga Chapter 1, pages 30-47 while she only meant to transfer half of her power to him, all of it is transferred and Ichigo is transformed into a Shinigami. Rukia remarks that she has never seen a Zanpakutō so big before as Ichigo is able to defeat his first Hollow.Bleach manga Chapter 16, pages 51-55 Early Stages The next day, Ichigo discovers Rukia is gone and his family has forgotten about the incident. He arrives at school to find Rukia, who can't return to the Soul Society because she has lost her powers. Rukia takes him to a nearby park where he is forced to fight the Hollow Hexapodus in order to protect the spirit of a young boy. By doing this, he accepts to help Rukia to do her job as a Shinigami. Bleach manga Chapter 2, pages 1-23 Ichigo and Rukia meet Orihime while training. Ichigo tells Rukia about Orihime’s brother who died three years ago. A Hollow attacks them later in Ichigo’s room and escapes. Rukia tells Ichigo that Hollows are souls of formerly normal humans. They chase the Hollow to Orihime’s house, and it turns out to be Orihime’s dead brother. Orihime apologizes to him for not praying for him, and he asks Ichigo to kill him so that he won’t lose himself and try to devour Orihime again. Orihime bids him farewell as he disappears. Bleach manga Chapter 3-6 Chad finds a speaking parakeet, which is said to be cursed and keeps it. He is later admitted to the Kurosaki Clinic with grievous wounds. Rukia tells Ichigo that Chad’s wounds smell of a Hollow. Chad escapes from the clinic and hides with the parakeet. Rukia and Ichigo find him, but Ichigo has to take Karin back to the house, so Rukia is left to chase after him. They are caught by a Hollow chasing Chad and the parakeet. In order to protect the parakeet, Chad helps Rukia to fight the Hollow, even if he can’t see it. The Hollow takes the parakeet hostage, so that Chad won’t fight anymore, leaving Rukia alone. When the Hollow takes the upper hand, Ichigo finally arrives to fight. Ichigo fights the Hollow and its exploding leeches while the parakeet tells Rukia the story of how he was deceived by the Hollow. Ichigo listens the story from the Hollow itself, and enraged by it, kills the Hollow, who falls to Hell instead of being purified since it had committed terrible sins when it was alive. Ichigo finally performs Konsō on the soul of Yūichi trapped inside of the parakeet, who promises to let Chad carry him when they meet in Soul Society. Bleach manga Chapter 7-12 Middle Stages After spending several months in the Human World, Rukia realizes that it will not be long until the Gotei 13 comes for her. She buys what she believes to be soul candy from the Urahara Shop so that Ichigo can seperate his sould from his body. She goes and confronts Ichigo and forces him to take a pill. The two leave the artifial soul in Ichigo's body as they head off. The Artifical soul begins terrorizing the school in Ichigo's body, revealing incredible leg strength in the process. It goes after Orihime's chest and kisses Tatsuki on the cheek. After arriving back, Ichigo and Rukia discover that the soul in Ichigo's body is actuall a Mod soul. They chase the Mod soul around with no luck and the Urahara Shop team joins in. After the Mod soul terrorizes more people, Rukia receives an alert that a Hollow will be there shortly. When they arrive at the scene, they find the Mod soul already there, fighting it. Ichigo joins in and the two defeat the Hollow together. Afterwards, Ichigo names the Mod Soul, Kon and he becomes an alternate means for Ichigo to become a Shinigami. Bleach manga Chapters 13-17 On the anniversary of Masaki's death, the Kurosaki family goes to her grave. Once there, Ichigo notices that Rukia is there. She says that she has to be in case a Hollow comes along. Ichigo then reflects on the circumstances leading to his mother's death and blames himself. Karin then notices a ghost over by a cliff and goes to it as a figure appears behind it.The Hollow then emerges and attacks Ichigo's family. Ichigo arrives and slashes the Hollow. Rukia tells Ichigo that this Hollow is named Grand Fisher and explains about him. After struggling against Grand Fisher, Ichigo is paralyzed when Grand Fisher brings out his lure and transforms it into Masaki. After staring in disbelief for a short time, Ichigo finds the resolve to fight back and greatly wounds Grand Fisher. Ichigo gains the upper hand. Rukia tells Ichigo to stop fighting and Grand Fisher makes his escape. Later, Isshin and Ichigo talk about Masaki's death and Isshin comforts his son. Elsewhere, Grand Fisher is healed by an unknown Hollow and the Hollow removes Grand Fisher's mask as he calls out Ichigo's name.Bleach manga Chapters 18-25 Sometime after, Don Kanonji, host of the popular show Ghost Bust, brings his show to an abandoned Hospital in Karakura Town. They find a ghost within and begin filming. The Demi-Hollow tries to ward them away and Rukia assures Ichigo that they have nothing to worry about since it is far from becoming a Hollow. Kanonji however, shoves his Super Spirit Stick into the half opened Hollow hole and twists, hastening the Hollow transformation. Ichigo tries to stop him but is too late. The Demi Hollow dissipates and reappears on the roof as a full Hollow. Ichigo fights the Hollow while trying to keep Kanonji out of harm's way. However, Ichigo's large sword becomes lodged in the ceiling and to make things worse, the Hollow then uses an adhesive to glue Ichigo's hands to the handle of his sword. Kanonji tries to aid Ichigo and releases his Kan'onball to free Ichigo's sword.The fight moves to the roof where Ichigo is finally able to use his sword more freely and slashes through the Hollow's mask, purifying it.Kanonji realizes the error of his ways and Ichigo cheers him up. Later, Ichigo and friends are punished by the principal for interrupting Kanonji's show but they all manage to escape.Bleach manga Chapters 27-33 End Stages Aftermath References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help